Modern heating and cooling (HAC) equipment achieves high efficiency operation through the delivery of a variable volume of air. Operation at different preset speeds is traditionally achieved using a tapped, single-phase induction motor. The tapped, single-phase induction motor, while having the advantage of a reduced cost, has reduced energy efficiency, especially at low speed operation. Another conventional motor assembly providing variable speed operation includes a brushless, permanent-magnet motor and a power electronics controller. This motor assembly provides full variable speed operation on a wide torque-speed range and improves system efficiency, but has the disadvantage of largely increasing the cost of the equipment. It would be beneficial to have another alternative for an electric drive.